kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Mukago
|Mukago}} was a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, having held the position of Lower Moon Four.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, Page 14 Appearance Mukago appeared to have sickly, yellowish skin, two dark red stripes across her cheeks, and a pair of white horns protruding from either side of her forehead. Her eyes were gray with white rings around the sides and dark red sclera with the kanji for ‘Lower Moon Four’ carved over her left iris, framed by a set of notably long eyelashes. She also possessed chin-length white hair with shorter bangs between her horns. Mukago wore a plain red kimono with a black-and-white fur-lined collar tied up at the back with a large, dark purple bow. Personality Out of all the Lower Moons, Mukago was shown to be the most cowardly. As stated by Muzan Kibutsuji through reading her thoughts, Mukago had no intention to battle the Demon Slayer Corps' Pillars and planned to flee at the mere mention of one, noted to have done so numerous times. When Muzan learned of this, Mukago attempted to appease him and beg for mercy. Synopsis Functional Recovery Training Arc After all of the remaining Lower Moons gather together at the Dimensional Infinity Fortress, Muzan appears before them in his female form. He regards them with annoyance and tells them to lower their heads and squat in front of him. After they all do so, Mukago utters that she's sorry to have been ordered to bow, as she didn’t recognise Muzan in his current form. Muzan angrily asks why she's speaking without permission, telling her to silence herself and not to talk unless directly asked a question. As she cowers in fear at her feet, Muzan goes on to explain the death of Rui, the only Lower Moon who wasn't among the ones gathered before him, and asks the remaining Demons why they're so weak.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 10-18 Muzan lectures them about how being in the ranks of the Twelve Demon Moons isn’t the end; it is only the beginning of what is to come. He states their sole purpose is to consume blood so they can be of use to him. Muzan angrily retorts that it has been hundreds of years since the Upper Moons were last replaced, yet the Lower Moons are replaced all the time, to which Kamanue thinks to himself that he can’t just tell them that.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 18-19 Capable of reading the minds of those he has shared blood with, Muzan angrily asks Kamanue why they couldn’t be told that, expanding and extending his arm into a tentacle to grab the Lower Moon by his neck and lift him into the air. Kamanue attempts to apologize, but is promptly eaten by Muzan as Mukago and the rest of the Lower Moons keep their heads lowered in a shocked silence.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 4-5 Next, Wakuraba thinks to himself that he's also going to be killed, so he needs to do more in order to keep his position as a Lower Moon, and, simultaneously, Mukago thinks about how she runs every time from the very mention of a Pillar. Muzan repeats aloud both of their thoughts, and a terrified Mukago exclaims that what she thought isn’t true and that she would fight with her life on the line for him. Muzan asks her if she is denying what he, the Demon lord, was saying, and, as Mukago begins to apologize and cry, another bout of Muzan's tentacles crushes her into the ground, killing her.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 6-8 Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities Little is known about Mukago's strength and abilities as a Demon, but it is assumed that she must have been much stronger than an average Demon and superior in power to both Rui and Kamanue, as she was given a higher Lower Moon position than them. Trivia * Mukago's name was revealed in the first fanbook. Quotes References Navigation ru:Мукаго Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Lower Moons Category:Deceased Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters